


The Ugly Christmas Sweater

by Petrichoraflora



Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy, Mirandy Christmas Fanfic Fest, Very Light Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Number three of the christmas fic prompts as voted by my lovely readers. I’ll be honest this one is not my favourite, but once I get through my list I think I’ll come back and try to fix it. I don’t want to spend too long on each prompt. I wanna try and get through them all!!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579855
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	The Ugly Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a bit short but I hope you still like it!!  
> This is my reference for Miranda’s sweater;  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/KC4J4hcMvRcX5Wmz6

Miranda Priestly was a sophisticated and stylish woman. Millions of people, men and women alike, followed her every move in the fashion world. Her ideas were posted in the pages of her magazine every month. She was a role model to people everywhere.

And today she was wearing the most hideous outfit she had ever seen.

She could feel the eyes of all her employees on her, no doubt confused as to the sudden shift in her attire. She could not explain it to any of them in anything as simple as words. 

Truth be told she isn’t sure she’d want to anyway.

Nigel came into her office, unannounced as per the usual.

“Is your team ready to present their ideas for the upcoming issue?”

Nigel just stared at her, glancing down at her outfit.

“Are we not going to talk about this?”

Miranda glanced up at him briefly.

“Talk about what, Nigel?”

Nigel blinked at her, gesturing with one hand to her outfit, and Miranda rolled her eyes and brushed it off.

“It’s nothing.”

Nigel stared at her, jaw dropped.

“Miranda, this is nowhere near nothing. This is very much a something.”

Miranda sighed.

“No Nigel, it’s nothing. It’s just a sweater.”

That is what finally broke Nigel’s filter.

“Just a sweater? Miranda, what you are wearing is committing several heinous crimes against the fashion police- of which you are the commanding chief!”

Miranda huffed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

“Nigel, this is hardly even a misdemeanor.”

Nigel supplied her smirk with an incredulous look. He was going to ask more questions, press and press until Miranda finally gave. There was a ruckus outside that caught their attention.

Now it was Nigel’s turn to roll his eyes as Miranda’s face lit up like a christmas tree at the sight of Andrea entering the office with her coffee.

“Andrea, in here please.” Miranda called softly.

Andy scampered into Miranda’s office, her doe eyes wide. Miranda sent Nigel a laserlike glare, which sent him scurrying away to his own office.

Andy bumped past him on her way into the office, before freezing in the doorway at the sight of Miranda’s standing there, wearing what she was wearing.

“Miranda, are you-”

Miranda glanced down at her clothing, a small frown spreading across her lips.

“You said you liked- what did you call it?”

Andy’s face shifted through a myriad of emotions.

“Ugly Christmas sweaters?”

Miranda tugged at the knitted fabric.

“I suppose I should have paid more attention to the items description.”

Andy grinned, and approached Miranda gently touching the fabric Miranda was currently playing with. 

“Miranda only you, could wear a frumpy sweater and a pencil skirt and look absolutely stunning.” Her sentence trailed off.

When she looked back up to meet Miranda’s eyes, they were sparkling and filled with affection. A look that filled her stomach with butterflies.

“Miranda, why are you wearing an ugly Christmas sweater?” 

Miranda’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

“I- well- you said they make you happy- and I-” 

Andy’s face split into a blinding grin, as Miranda tried to stutter out her words.

“I wanted to make you happy.”

Andy cupped Miranda’s cheek.

“Miranda, you make me happy. With or without the sweater.”

Miranda smiled softly, and Andy glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” She whispered, before closing the distance between them, and pressing a soft kiss to Miranda’s lips.

Miranda was frozen in place, and for a moment Andy fear she may have misstepped. Then Miranda began to respond, with much enthusiasm.

Andy pulled back, Miranda’s pupils were blown as she looked at her with an intensity that made Andy shiver.

“The townhouse tonight, I’ll come see you when I drop off the book.” Andy whispered, running her thumb across the smeared lipstick under Miranda’s bottom lip.

Miranda could only nod, and watch Andy head back over to her desk. Had she known the sweater would receive such a reaction she would have worn the silly thing months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!! I love you hear from you guys, this is after all, all for you!!! :)))


End file.
